You Might Be Obsessed With National Treasure If
by BananaPieThiefX
Summary: Title pretty much speaks for itself. A product of a boring Lit class and an unhealthy obsession! Enjoy! 68 ways now! Updated Sept 9.
1. The first 50

**AN: **Please enjoy! I came up with this a few day ago. Read, Laugh, Review, Be happy! This list was co-authored by my two best friends Ashley and Catherine, who don't have fanfiction accounts Poor them :(. They're still totally awesome though! Also, some later items were suggessted by my kind reviewers.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I'm just a very passionate fan.

* * *

You know you're obsessed with National Treasure if...

1. You have ever seen the movie twice in twenty four hours.

2. You know the entire script word for word.

3. You quote the movie all the time

4. You say the lines along with the characters every time you watch it.

5. When someone explains something in excruciating detail you say they're "Pulling A Ben"

6. You have Ian's picture on a dartboard.

7. If Riley Ben or Abigail dies in a fan fiction, you start to wear black.

8. You made Ben, Riley and Abigail Miis on your Wii.

9. You write a script for National Treasure Three.

10. You keep a picture of Riley (If you're a girl) or Abigail (If you're a boy) under your pillow.

11. You excel at history… and you're normally a D student.

12. You actually did the entire Bonus DVD treasure hunt.

13. You actually start to believe that there might be a treasure map on the back of the Declaration of Independence.

14. Your ringtone is the National Treasure theme.

15. You own the National Treasure junior novels and/or the Gates Family Mystery series.

16. You look on a copy of the Declaration to find the exact line Ben quoted.

17. You know every cipher ever invented.

18. You try to buy Riley's book online.

19. You have tried to disable an alarm in less than thirty seconds, just to see if it can really be done.

20. You run a red light every time you want your picture taken.

21. You name your kids or pets Ben, Abigail, and Riley.

22. You saw _Failure to Launch_ just because "Riley" was in it.

23. Every time you break a shoelace, you refuse to leave the house for the rest of the day.

24. You have a National Treasure Desktop Background.

25. Your marquee screensaver is a quote from one of the movies.

26. You say you're _not_ obsessed with National Treasure, you're passionate.

27. You look up the president's book of secrets online.

28. When you need to use a fake name you use "Paul (or Paula) Brown".

29. You start collecting George Washington campaign buttons.

30. You've looked _everywhere_ for a National Treasure poster.

31. You doodle Templar symbols in your notebook.

32. You slide down the banister at Buckingham Palace.

33. You've actually considered short-sheeting the pope's bed.

34. You spent more than five minutes looking at a dollar bill, wondering if the founding fathers are really speaking to us.

35. You have ever tried to guess someone's accent upon meeting them.

36. You once (or twice…) checked to see if the time on the back of a hundred dollar bill is really 2:22.

37. You solve all the movie's riddles before Ben does.

38. You create a treasure hunt to inspire your non-passionate friends. They look at you strangely.

39. You are an active member of both the "No Riley's Left Behind Club" and the "National Treasure Passionate Fan Association".

40. You are suspicious of anyone who talks in a British accent.

41. When someone is complaining or whining, you say "Stop being such a Riley!"

42. You call the computer geek in your family Riley.

43. You contact the National Archives to ensure that the Declaration is safe.

44.You have National Treasure dreams. Yes. I said dreams.

45. You have the entire soundtrack on your i-pod.

46. Your history teacher talks about little bighorn and Custer and you ask him/her to explain the connection between it and Cibola.

47. You have the one disc version of the DVD and the two disc version and haven't  
gotten rid of the one disc one.

48. You have an outfit in your closet you call your "Riley" outfit

49. Sometimes you've actually considered whining nonstop, just to be like Riley.

50. You have a shrine to Riley Poole in your closet.

* * *

More items may be added at a later date! PM me any ideas or mention them in your review if you have any! Review please!!


	2. 51 through 68

51. You actually took an active interest in history because of watching this movie.

52. You shout not-very-nice things at Sean Bean about kidnapping Patrick while watching The Fellowship of the Ring, confusing everyone in the room.

53. You staked out "Riley's" house.

54. If you want to tell someone a secret, you ask "Do you like ducks?"

55. You start looking shifty as you read this.

56. You think being ob- I mean passionate ...is a good thing.

57. You watched Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, and every time Boromir came on (Sean Bean), you started screaming, "IAN'S OUT OF PRISON!"

58. You checked out a book about conspiracy theories because if Riley likes them, you should too.

59. On your trip to D.C you go to various monuments. Your first comment is "Ben Gates stood RIGHT HERE!!"

60. Your favorite song is now "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts".

61. If your friend uses the word 'so' you conclude they must be mad at you and call them a so-er.

62. You tried to read the words in cursive on the background of the _Book of Secrets_ DVD menu.

63. Whenever you see the interlocking ovals symbol you freak out and start blabbering about Trinity Church. (Interesting fact: check out the design of the ship's railing in Shrek the Third!)

64. You have detailed plans to kidnap Riley Poole.

65. You calulated how much money each person got if the Templar treasure was really worth 10 billion dollars.

66. You used the playfair cipher to see if the coded word was actually Laboulaye Lady. (It is)

67. You make a list of way to tell if you are obsessed with National Treasure.

68. You read this list through to the end, just to be sure…


End file.
